


Imagine Me and You (I Do)

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Shitty movies, Sickfic, heavy makeouts gone wrong, talk of kids but you guys not having any
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: A handful of scenarios/prompts revolved around you and Koga living together.Today domestic. Tomorrow? Who Knows.
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Imagine Me and You (I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Maybe in the future I'll add more chapters of additional prompts that end up being written. Thanks for reading :)

"Ko--ga!" 

"What!" You hear yelled back at you, though muffled through the bathroom door.

"Come he--re!" You shout back. You lean on your arms against the tub lip and stare at the door. With your vision blurred being glasses-less you hear more than see the knob turn. 

"What do ya want?" A blurred mop of grey hair peeks from behind the door. 

"I forgot a towel." A tongue click and he disappears, leaving the door open and letting cool air from the hall seep into the room. You reluctantly pull yourself up from the still hot water and drain it. Your skin quickly turns to goose flesh when Koga returns.

Without a word you raise your arms to shoulder height and stare at where you think are Koga's eyes, just dark blobs on a more skin colored blob. Your puppy eyes must have been good because he only sighs before stepping into the bathroom and wrapping you in the towel. 

"Want to dry my hair too?" You whisper into his ear. Now that you could clearly see his face, being mere centimeters away, you note the irritated scowl he has plastered on.

"Do it yourself, I'm busy hanging the laundry  _ you  _ forgot to do." Even as he grumbles he's still straightening the towel where it tucks into place, perfectly between your chest. 

" _ Fine."  _ You whine as he's putting your glasses on for you. You rub at your upper arms to try and warm them up, but it does nothing to rid your skin of the bumps from the chill. "Thank you." You add in what you hope is a tone that really conveys that you are thankful and not just being a shithead.

Koga kisses you on the forehead before leaving you to finish getting ready. 

"Dinner'll be done soon." He calls over his shoulder. 

You smile pulling the hair dryer out from the closet. The perfect housewife you got. Only Leon's allowed to know though. 

* * *

Koga would make a good dad. Not that either of you wanted kids, much to the displeasure of both your parents. You were married to your work and being an idol and producer combo meant traveling a lot and by the time either of you retired from that world, you definitely would be past the prime for having kids. He would still make a good dad though. Especially if this was how he handled them. 

You sit at the living room table with your head resting on your propped up arm, munching away at the bowl of snacks from your last guilt free sugar run. Koga's back is to you with his hands on his hips staring at the kid lying by his feet. Well, puppy.

It wasn't a permanent thing, just babysitting, but Koga had promised to potty train him before the owners were able to take him home. You were having a great time just watching.

The puppy stares up at Koga with an innocent face, one you can never replicate no matter how much you try.

"The fuck I say about pissing in the house," Koga raises his voice before catching himself. "I'm not mad at ya, just disappointed."

You do your best to hold back a snort and carry on eating your candy drops while pretending to read something on your phone. You did still have work to finish, but it could wait until after Koga finished the discipline. 

"Don't give me that look. We went over this." With that, Koga takes the nugget to the pee mat they had put by the back door. "Outside bro! Piss outside. No not now Leon." 

You thought it was cute how Koga has to reel in his temper when trying to deal with the pup. You wonder if he was scolding an actual child, if they would burst into tears at his raised voice, and make Koga panic. The thought tickles you. You remember how good he was to his juniors in high school, if anything Koga would make a great older brother. He was good at putting other's needs before his own, even if he grumbled about it afterwards.

Koga, finally happy with his progress for the moment, turns to look at you.

"Get that gross look off your face." He frowns. 

You didn't realize you had a look.

"Hmm?" You pop a chocolate covered something in your mouth.

"Your smile. It's threatening." 

"I'm just admiring you, is all. The patience of a Saint," your voice cracks on that last note. You know Koga was anything but patient and he proves it by not waiting for you to stop giggling before tackling you to the floor.

"You are so full of shit. All I'm dealing with lately are fucking puppy dog eyes. What do ya want from me?"

He has your head locked between his forearms on the hardwood. Knee dangerously placed between your legs. You roll your hips up once to tell him exactly what you want and he responds with pressing his knee more firmly against you. The sly smile on your face falters when you hear the sound of running water. 

Koga's ears perk up and he quickly peeks over the table, you forgotten. The grin that stretches across his face is blinding and you swear there were twinkles in his eye. Leaving you on the floor, he heads to the back door.

"Good boy! You did it champ!" Koga scratches the little nugget behind his ears and down his back. "I knew ya could!" 

You sit back up and resume your lounging position, taking another candy from the bowl. Is this what your parents had to go through? You briefly wonder how many times you cucked them with your own potty training. You wonder if they had the same feeling seeing you succeed, or if Koga was just the kind of person who made you feel special for the most mundane things. Maybe both. The puppy enjoys it. You do too. 

* * *

"I'm beating your ass if you get up from this bed." Koga warns sternly while tucking you in. He's being aggressive about it, making sure the covers are wedged under you like a mother does for their kid to not fall out of bed. You pray you don't have to pee any time soon.

"I already called the office so you can shut up with excuses. They got a replacement." He's taking your temperature and it must still be high because he glares at it. "Go to sleep, I'll get ya more meds."

You couldn't stop him if you wanted to for your arms are glued to your sides under the blanket. Instead you glare up at the ceiling feeling your hot breath behind your mask on your already overheating face. You might be sick but you could take care of yourself. Not like you haven't had a fever alone before. Koga just likes to jump at any opportunity to be relied on, even if he acts like it's the last thing he wants. He's matured a lot since you were in school, but he still isn't honest about that.

Koga comes back with a couple cold tablets cradled in his palm and a bottle of water. 

"Here." 

"Kind of hard to do anything when you're swaddled," you mutter.

Koga rolls his eyes and pulls down your mask to pop the pills in. Before the bitter taste of the coating registers, he carefully puts the lip of the bottle to your mouth and makes you swallow it all down. Pulling the mask back up, he gives you a quick peck.

"I'll be back by lunch." He says putting the cap on the bottle and placing it on the nightstand. "Leon's already been out so just sleep, got it?"

"Yes, mom." You roll your eyes.

He slaps a cold patch on your forehead. 

"Don't do anything stupid." And with that he leaves the room, letting the door stay open for Leon to keep your company.

" 'kay little man, you're in charge." You can hear Koga say. "Give her kisses for me." 

You close your eyes and hope that when you open them your fever will have disappeared. 

* * *

Where was it? You can feel the panic bubble up from your stomach and into your throat. Your hands tremble and your ears are on the verge of ringing. You swear you just saw it. Did you vacuum it up while cleaning? You pop open the canister and frantically feel around the clumps of dog fur and dust and balls of your own hair. Nothing.

Fuck. You lost Koga's guitar pick. He was going to kill you. Or be immensely disappointed and that makes you feel even worse. It's not like it could be replaced. It was  _ Sakuma-senpai's _ after all. Oh Koga was going to lose it.

You're on your knees flipping up carpets when you hear the door lock click. You can't stop though, you haven't double-checked under the couch or the cabinet yet or --

"The hell ya doin'?" His tone isn't harsh, merely inquisitive, but his usually endearing way of speaking rough feels like an attack and when you look up at him from the floor there are tears pricking at the corners of your eyes. "Whoa! What!"

He scrambles to get his shoes fully off, not even bothering to unclip the leash from Leon's collar. 

"I lost it! It was right there and I was cleaning up. I know I saw it but now it's gone and I checked the vacuum and it's not there. What if I threw it out with the rest of the trash earlier? They've already cleared the bins! It's lost forever!" Your rambling is interspersed with sobs. You can feel rough hands wiping the tears that escape, but you can't bring yourself to fall into his arms. You don't deserve it. "You said it was your most important thing and I went and lost it!"

Leon tries to wedge himself between your arms and Koga sits on the floor to undo his leash. He pulls you off your knees and cradles you in his arms. You sniffle into his neck and focus on his hands rubbing your back until you finally stop crying.

"What did you lose?" Koga whispers.

"The pick!" You choke out. You don't want to confess it. Can't he read your mind with how heartbroken you feel over it. It was just a stupid thing, but you know how sentimental Koga is with that stuff. Even now the guitar he got from the leader of Undead is taken good care of. Like a national treasure. "Rei's."

You feel his arms tightening around you. No doubt memories of that time echoing in his head. 

"It's fine." You know it wasn't fine. "Just collected dust anyway." Your nails dig into his neck as his own hands dig into your sides. He's such a liar, but he's doing it to make you feel better and it only makes you feel worse.

You whisper apologizes into his shoulder until Leon starts pawing at your feet.

"Oh right, you must want a treat after your walk." Wiping your face on his shoulder, you let go of Koga and get up to finish cleaning. You kind of left everything once you realized the pick was gone. Koga goes to the kitchen while you coil up the vacuum cord and put it back in the closet. When you grab for your dust rags, something falls to the floor. You look down and you quickly join it. The sigh of relief as you raise the stupidly precious piece of plastic in the air feels like it takes all the oxygen from your lungs.

Koga walks back in the room to see you on your knees worshipping the pick in your raised hands.

"You idiot," he chuckles, swiping it from you and putting it back where it goes. "Where was it?" 

"In my cloth. I guess while wiping the cabinet down it slid between the folds?" 

Koga exhales, like he's getting ready to blast you with heated words. Telling you how stupid you were to jump to conclusions. How you overreact about everything. Instead he pats your head and leaves it at that. It was a silent warning  _ Don't scare me like that.  _

* * *

"Gaaaaaah!" The C-list actress screams on screen as she's being chased by her boyfriend turned murderer.

You aren't a fan of horror films, but Koga brought this DVD home and you always end up saying yes to movie nights. They don't scare you, just the gore sometimes seemed unnecessary. Or in this case the murderer is taking his sweet ass time getting his victim.

You half watch and lean further into Koga's side on the couch. His arm wrapped around your shoulder shifts and pulls you in closer. His feet are propped up on the coffee table while yours are curled on the couch.

You wish you could be one of those couples that has to console the other during scary movies, but the movies Koga brings home always suck. You distract yourself with munching on chips and occasionally looking up at him. His eyes are glued to the screen. Okay so you aren't the type to frighten easily, but he was definitely the type to get caught up in things.

You smile.

The TV turns black and the sound of the new victim's breathing fills the room. She anxiously looks around and when she holds her breath you do the same. You blow into Koga's ear the same time the killer emerges from behind her with his knife.

"Gaaaah!" Both the victim and Koga yell. Koga nearly knocking your head when he whips his arms in the air at the surprise. "You fucker!"

You can no longer hear the television with your laughing but neither of you really care all that much about the movie anymore.

"So predictable." You squeal as he pins you down on the couch. He has your head locked between his hands but it doesn't stop you from laughing. "That was perfect." 

"You…" His hands are trembling, like he wants to just shake your head silly or crush it completely.

"I.." You reply, latching your legs around his back and locking him in. "I got you good."

His scowl is only half visible from the light of the screen, but no less promising. He was going to make you pay for that and you couldn't wait. 

* * *

After taking your glasses off, his hands roam up and down your back as the two of you tangle your limbs further. Your leg slides between his and you can feel him stir beneath his pajamas. You feel like you can pass out with how relentless his mouth is on yours. Not letting you escape for even a quick breath. 

Koga's hand slides under your shirt and plays with the back of your bra, trying to one handedly undo the clasp. His other hand grabs at the back of your head to deepen the kiss, clearly in no hurry to unfasten it. You press your knee further between his legs and let out a small mewl when he bites at your lip in retaliation. 

No longer wanting to be on the bottom, Koga grapples you fully to flip you onto your back. Instead the two of you fall to the floor, him dazed and you crying in pain.

"Off off off off," you cry, arching your back as much as you're able with his weight pinning you to the floor. Koga finally does and you roll over in fetal position nursing your side. 

You hadn't realized how close to the edge of the bed you had gotten during your fooling around and now you were crippled by one of Leon's chew toys. 

"Here let me see," Koga's already pulling your shirt up to check the damage. "That's gonna bruise."

"You should have just let me be top," you whimper. "It was my turn." 

"Quit being a baby," Koga kisses the red mark. "Ya wanna stop?"

You turn your head to look at him with your lip puffed out in a pout.

"No."

"Good, 'cause I'm not gonna." He chucks the half chewed plastic bone across the room and swiftly unclasps your bra and continues where he left off. 


End file.
